The present disclosure relates to rain gutters and their screens which are normally fixed in place over roof rain gutters to prevent the entry of debris such as: leaves, twigs, branches, flowers, seed pods, pine needles, and other objects into the rain gutters. Such debris is known to clog gutters and their drains. This disclosure relates to such gutter screens and particularly screens that are used for gutters mounted on peaked roofs where a significant amount of debris is known to collect, that is, where gutters meet at a right angle or at a near right angle and adjacent peaked roof sections meet forming a V-shaped valley. In such locations a greater flow of rain runoff occurs and typically more debris is washed down to the gutter than at other peaked roof locations. This has been known to be a serious problem as debris can build up on or near gutters causing water pooling and back flow under shingles and tiles resulting in roof leaks, mold and mildew growth, degradation of roof sheeting, and other problems. Roof gutters are typically U-shaped with an open top into which rain water flows from a roof surface. Gutter screens are generally placed on the open top against the opposing upper lip surfaces of the gutter and are thus laid flat and horizontal. In this arrangement, the gutter screens are most often screwed down to the gutter lips. For roofs covered by singles or flat tiles the outer edge of the screen may be screwed down to the outer gutter lip while the opposing (inner) edge of the screen may be wedged between adjacent shingles or tiles. This has advantages including preventing debris from wedging between the gutter and the edge of the roof and also making screen installation quicker and easier. After a number of years of manufacturing and installing gutter screens on many configurations of residential and commercial buildings, and experimenting with many types and kinds of gutter screen types, an ideal gutter screen assembly has been developed which is believed to be superior to those described in the prior art. The ideal gutter screen assembly is herein disclosed.
Like reference symbols in the drawing figures indicate like elements.